Young Justice: Midnight Ride
by Wolf's Honour
Summary: What if Batman had added one more member to The Team after the CADMUS Incident? Join our heroes as they venture into the unknown with a new hero in Gotham, the Silver Fang.
1. Recruitment

_**Young Justice: Midnight Ride**_

Chapter 1: Recruitment

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"Radio in use"

_'Telepathy'_

This has been on my mind since I watched Young Justice for the first time on my TV believing it to be

Justice League Unlimited. Turns out this is pretty good and I completely enjoy it, much to the surprise of myself and my baby brother who thought I was a jerk. Anyways as I was trying to write Journey of a Ronin Ninja I couldn't get this idea out of my mind and as such I decided to write this out and satisfy my need to write. But as I continued I just thought of something: "Why not make it so we have our own OC on this?" So I made a super hero based of qualities from myself and my cousin's ideal hero. And if your are surprised by the way he talks I got one thing to say: I'm from the hood.

Overall I hope you guys enjoy this. I do not know whether I will continue this or not but letting you know ahead of time that I will update this to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, the seasons, or any of the characters (except my OCs)

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**July 7th**

**9:30pm EST**

"Everybody on the ground now!"

"Anybody tries to play the hero and their dead, ya hear!"

Inside a local convinent store, four armed gangbangers were holding up the store clerk and twelve people. After lining them up in the front of the store, one of the robbers pulled out a bag and held it out in front of clerk. "Put the paper in the bag befo I blow your head off, old man!"

"Just calm down, son," The clerk said opening the register and fillings its contents in the bag. "Let's not do anything we're gonna regret..."

"Shit old man we ain't regretting nothin!" The gangbanger pointed the gun at the clerk's head, grinning behind his bandana. "Since the Bats left all in the Justice League and shit wez be taken over! For now on this our hood and your my b-"

"Batman hasn't abandoned us!" A young boy said, staring down the gangbanger, standing in front of his mom in a stance to protect her. "And when he gets here you're gonna be sorry!"

The gangbanger laughed at the kid as he hit the clerk with the butt of his handgun before aiming his gun at the kid. "Young blood get ready to be proven-"

A blast of white wind suddenly hit the robber across the store and into a wall, knocking him out cold. The other three gangsters stared at their leader before turning to the source of the blast; a dark-skinned young man stood in the center isle wearing dark grey pants, a pair of silver soled black boots, a black belt with a silver wolf buckle strapped around his waist with a short silver blade in its sheath, steel armored fingerless black gloves and a black and white sleeveless sport shirt with a yin and yang symbol that showed his muscular upper build.

His most dominant features were his black shade hiding his unnatural slitted eyes, his fangs as he grinned and slicked back white hair. He appeared very young, not even out of high school yet.

On his right arm was a silver gauntlet still aimed at the now unconscious gangster, a white light fading from the gauntlet end. "I think he was gonna say proven wrong."

The gangsters pointed their guns at the figure and fired; the figure simply held his gauntlet up in a defensive fashion as a shield of light caught the bullets in place until they stopped their fire. The bullets fell to the ground flattened.

The figure grinned. "My turn." In a moment the black figure moved on the closest gangster, sending him flying with a uppercut. He turned and easily dodged a punch from another, grabbing his wrist and sending him flying over his shoulder into one of the stands. "Man is this all you fools got? I was hoping for something a little more..."

He quickly turned and blew the last gangster away with a energy blast square into his chest sending him to the ground and down the isle five feet away unconscious. He sighed. "Well more exciting."

The hero walked up to the clerk and helped him up. "You aight, old man?"

The clerk rubbed his head and nodded. "I think I'll have a headache for awhile but nothing serious."

"Long as you still living thats good. Call the Five-O and let them know what went down." As he turned to check on the others, out of his view the gang leader woke up and pointed his gun at the hero. "Time to go to sleep, bitch."

Before he could pull the trigger a battarang knocked the gun out of the man's hand, making him yell in pain as he held his hand. He looked up only to see another dark figure come upon him and punch him across his face, knocking him out. The hero turned around out of instinct, raising his gauntlet up before lowering it at the guy he saw in front of him. "Hold up...Batman?"

The dark knight of Gotham simply walked up to the young hero, his scowl lively as ever. "I take it you've been handling things while I've been gone, Silver Fang?"

Silver Fang as he was now called crossed his arms and grinned. "Damn if it ain't the great Batman! Didn't think Fang would ever be seein you again."

The dark knight's expression remained the same. "Things change, Fang. While you've been busy handling your share of work, I've came across something that I believe will interest you."

At those words Fang's eyes glowed brightly for a moment behind his shades before smiling wildly. "Is this about the League? Are you finally bout to let me in?"

Batman simply stared before turning and walking away. "Come with me and you'll find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**July 8th**

**8:04am EST**

Deep inside the former sanctuary of the Justice League, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad stood in their civvies in front of Batman and the other members of the Justice League who were called to help bring it back into service.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," he said. "We're calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay together to fight the good fight. But you will do it on 'League' terms." The leader of the Justice League gestured to the Justice League members with him. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor and Black Canary is in charge of overseeing your training."

He turned his gaze back to the four teens. "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin immediately asked.

"Yes...but covert."

"The League will handle the obvious world in peril stuff." The Flash said behind the four. He pointed to his costume's symbol on his chest. "There's a reason why we have these big targets afterall."

"But CADMUS proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the slide."

Batman nodded. "The six of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Robin grinned when a sudden thought hit him. "Wait did you say six?"

To that Batman gestured behind the teens. Robin and the others turned around and watched as the Martian Man Hunter came out of the shadows with a green skinned girl with red hair and beautiful face and body. Kid Flash had to force down a whistle as Batman continued. "This is John's niece, Miss Martian."

The red head waved at the group. "Hi!"

"Liking this gig already..." Kid Flash whispered to Robin before stepping out and introducing the others. The team followed suit and met their new team member. Miss Martian smiled shyly when she watched Superboy walk up to them. She changed her outfit into a black shirt with red stripes before looking up at the Superman clone. "I like your T-shirt."

Superboy gave a small smile. Aqualad turned back to Batman. "And who is our sixth member?"

"That would be me, homie!" a male voice said from the shadows. The group turned to see Silver Fang walk out in his baggy blue jeans, large white and black shirt, white and black Nikes. On his right wrist was a silver wolf stylized braclet and his left hand in his pocket. He had no shades on to show his brown eyes and his white hair was black.

Wally looked at him with a frown. "And you are?"

"That is Silver Fang." Batman answered for Fang. "I called him here to join the team seeing as he has proven himself to handle the responsibility."

Silver Fang walked up to the group and grinned at Miss Martian. "Hello there beautiful, names Silver Fang, but my homies call me Fang." Taking her hand, he kissed it in a gentlemen like manner causing the martian to blush as she pulle dher hand back. Kid Flash put himself in front of the two and glared at the newcomer. "Hey I saw her first!"

"Yeah but I introduced myself better."Fang laughed as Kid Flash was held back by Robin who tried to calm him down. He turned to the others, holding his fist out to Superboy. "It's good to know I have a team who'll have my back. Glad to be apart of this op."

Superboy only stared at Fang's fist and then back to him confused. Fang sighed before explaining, "You pound it, y'know tap my fist with yours...its like a hand shake."

Superboy stared at his hand before he curled it into a fist tapped Fang's lightly, who smiled at the clone. "There we go homie, you got this."

Why haven't we heard of you before?" Robin asked.

"Well back then I wasn't really note-worthy aside from my game on the courts," Fang said, pretending to dribble an invisible basketball. "But one day I found this chain," He showed his bracelet. "And next thing I know I'm Silver Fang."

"Where you from?" Miss M asked curiously.

"Los Angeles, but I live out in Gotham with my fam. You should come down for dinner sometime, Miss Martian." Fang smiled, causing her to blush and look away from his eyes, much to Kid Flash's displeasure.

Aqualad smiled. "Today is the day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_ Okay how do you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Use some improvement? Let me know! And btw if you want your own super hero or villain in this, I am willing to accept OCs but only until I say I am. I am currently looking for a co-author in case anyone is interested but if I decide to continue this story it will follow the main story line of the show with a few original chapters here and there.

Pairings will be Superboy/Megan and Artemis/Silver Fang...maybe. I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure if I want ot continue this story but it is interesting me greatly.

Read and Review please.

PM me if your interested in being my co-author or if your want me to continue this story.


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_**Young Justice: Midnight Ride**_

_**By Wolf's Honour**_

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Happy Harbor (Redux)_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'  
><em>  
><strong>"Radio in use"<strong>

**_'Telepathy'_**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice, the seasons, or any of the characters (except my OCs)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>July 18th<strong>  
><strong>11:16am EST<br>**  
>Over a week had passed since The Team was the span of that week he had Silver Fang had been spending his time in Gotham City playing basketball or spending time with his family. However when it came time for him to go and meet up with his friends for a game, Fang got a call from Robin saying it was urgent he come to 'The Cave' as he called it. After telling his homies he had to bounce, Fang was walking into the alley in his civvies to a ruined phone booth. He walked inside the phone booth and next thing he knew he was gone in a flash of yellow light.<p>

**"Recognize Silver Fang. B-08."**

Silver Fang reappeared inside the entrance of The Cave, an annoyed look on his face. _'I ain't never gonna get use to that.'  
><em>  
>"Glad you could make it, Fang." Aqua Lad greeted him, surrounded by the others.<p>

"So what's going down that's so urgent?" Fang asked.

Aqua lad arched his eyebrow confused. "Urgent? Nothing except for Red Tornado is coming back. We're going to meet up with him now."

"Yeah so can we go now?" Kid Flash said with an excited look on his face before he and Robin ran off to meet Red Tornado. Aqua lad soon followed, with Miss Martian and Superboy close behind. With a sigh Fang calmly walked to catch up with them all.

In a few moments the group came upon the entrance of The Cave and watched as Red Tornado flew down to meet them.

"Greetings... Is there a reason you intercept me outside The Cave?" The machine hero asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqua Lad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin started before Red Tornado raised his hand and silenced Batman's protégé.

"You will all be tested soon enough. For the time being, why don't you six simply enjoy each other's company?"

"This team is not a social club." Aqua Lad said with a slightly annoyed tone. To everyone else present aside from Fang, they were beginning to feel that missions would never come. "No, but I am told that social interaction is a key factor in Team building. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with The Cave." With that Red Tornado moved passed the group and began to walk inside before turning to Silver Fang, his robotic eyes focusing on his bracelet.

Fang looked at him puzzled. "Something up, Red Tornado?"

"...No. It's nothing." He replied before continuing inside. Fang simply looked at him before shrugging and walking up to the group. "So I take it wez ain't got no mission this time round."

Kid Flash scowled. "Keep busy? Does he think we're buying this crap?"

"Ohh I'll find out!" Miss M volunteered immediately and focused on the retreating form of Red Tornado. A long moment passed before she closed her eyes and shock her head. "I'm sorry guys I forgot he's a machine. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid Flash said to keep her head up. He gave her his charming look before saying, "So hush you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Chh we all know what you're thinking about!" Robin remarked.

"And trust when I say we don't wanna know either." Fang said with his trademark wolf grin. It grew when Miss M giggled slightly and Kid Flash scowled at both him and Robin.

Aqua Lad looked down disappointed. "And now we tour the 'club house'."

"Well Superboy and I live here," Miss M said with a smile. "We can play tour guides, right Superboy?"

The team looked at the said Kyrptonian, who quickly shook his head no. "Don't look at me."

"We won't." Kid Flash said all too quickly as he turned his gaze back at Miss M. "A private tour sounds much more found."

"She never said private!" Robin said, blocking Kid Flash's attempts at being alone with the extra terrestrial. Silver Fang sighed before looking at Aqua Lad. "Team building right homie?"

Aqua Lad nodded. "Team building is right Fang. We'll all go."

The team nodded in agreement and began to follow Miss M, their acting Tour Guide. Robin pushed Kid Flash out of the way to keep a distance between him and the Martian, making him scowl again. Fang shock his head. _'Lil Flash don't have any game.' _The team continued on their tour, going to the backside of Mount Justice that acted as their exit, and to the underwater entrance of The Cave, where Fang learned that The Cave's location was once compromised from Aqua Lad.

"So they traded it in for a Tourist Trap?" Superboy shook his head. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"If villains know about The Cave, we have to be on constant alert!" Miss M surmised, before Robin grabbed her hand in the same way Fang did a week earlier, attempting to reassure her. "The bad guys know we know about the place so they would never think to look here."

Kid Flash intervened and knocked Robin's hands away from Miss M. "In other words we're hiding in plain sight."  
>Miss M nodded, agreeing to their reasoning. "Ahh that's much clearer."<p>

"Yo Aqua Lad you think we can add a court up in this place?" Fang asked, earning the attention of the team. Fang blinked before he shrugged. "I like playing ball. Don't you... hold up I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" Miss M gasped before flying down the corridor into the kitchen. Fang and the others walked after her and entered to see a batch of...black crispy cookies still smoking. Fang inhaled the burnt scent of the cookies before looking at Miss M. "You were trying to bake some Snicker Doodles right?"

Miss M smiled. "Yeah. I was trying out Granny Jones recipe from episode seven...ahahah never mind." She stopped herself with a pink hint on her face. "How did you know?"

"Enhanced senses," Fang said pointing to his nose. "Comes with being who I am. Sides like cooking every now and then when Moms be working late. I bet they would've tasted great."

"The black hole seems to think they do." Robin smirked, gesturing to Kid Flash who was on his forth cookie before he stopped and looked at the staring faces.

"Hehe I have a seriously high metabolism?"

"I'll make more?" Miss M said awkwardly. She wasn't used to having human friends enjoy her cooking. In fact she wasn't use to having human friends period. It made her smile thinking that some people liked her cooking.

Fang flashed his grin. "Save some for me, aight? It's cool that you made some for everybody."

"It was sweet of her to even make any." Aqua Lad said thankfully.

Miss M smiled. "Thanks, Aqua Lad."

"We're off duty. Please call me Kaldur. That is what my friends call me."

Kid Flash swallowed a mouthful of burnt cookies before smiling at the Martian. "I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here," Wally pointed towards Robin, who scowled at the Kid Flash. "Batman has forbidden the Boy Wonder from sharing his secret I.D with anyone."

Fang laughed lightly at the news. "Damn talk bout strict but since wez all getting secret I.D intros outta the way, names Anthony."

"My names no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz (I know I spelled it right because that's how they spelled it in the wiki)." She said cheerfully. "But you can all call me Megan. It's an earth name since I'm on earth now."

Superboy put his hands in his coat pocket and started to walk away, which Megan noticed.** '**_**Don't worry Superboy.'**  
><em>  
>The Kyrptonian turned to Megan, who was smiling as she continued to speak in his mind.<strong> <em>'<em>_We'll find you an Earth name too.'_**

Superboy's anger flared. "Get out of my head!"

The team turned to Superboy and then back to Megan, who continued to talk into their minds until Kaldur told her to stop. "Here on earth things are different. Your telepathy is an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Yeah and CADMUS' G-Gnomes left a bad taste in Superboy's brain." Wally explained further, which Megan quickly added in her list of things 'Not to do on Earth' before she turned to Superboy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" Superboy growled before walking out of the kitchen to be alone on the sofa. Fang watched him go with a shrug and leaned back. "Little bit sensitive ain't he?"

"You don't know the half of it man." Robin said sarcastically.

It became quiet for a moment. Fang looked at the crestfallen look on Megan's face and sighed. "So anything else you wanna show us Megan?"

Megan looked up at Anthony before she smacked her forehead. "Hello Megan! I got something to show you all!" She quickly flew into the corridor, and the others began to follow seeing as they had nothing better to do. Fang turned to Superboy who was still sitting on the sofa mopping. "You coming, homie?"

"Don't talk to me." Fang frowned. Clearly this guy wasn't getting the idea of the team building. "Look mane just let it go and come with." Superboy looked at Fang and after a moment decided to come with them. Fang put his arm around Superboy's shoulders and grinned.

After being introduced to Megan's Bio Ship, the Team entered the ship and flew out of The Cave, now flying over the city harbor. Robin looked out the bio ship's windows, whistling at the view. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah I know she is..." Wally said absent minded as he admired Megan's beautiful features, as if he was in a trance. She turned her gaze at him which shook him out of it. _'Quick Wally recover!'_

"I mean the ship! Like with all ships is a...she..." Fang laughed out loud, followed by Robin. "Smooth homie. Real Smooth."

Wally huffed before crossing his arms and looking away. Fang merely shrugged before noticing Megan's look on her face as she stared at Superboy. Annoyed at how things were already between them, he spoke up. "Aye don't stress it he'll come around."

Megan sighed. "He doesn't seem to like me very much at all."

"Give him time, Megan." Robin advised. "Why don't you show us a little Martian shape shifting?"

Megan smiled before getting out of her chair and turned into Robin in his costume...well a more woman like Robin. She twirled around as she transformed into a woman like Kid Flash, showing off her abilities well. Wally gawked at her, a lush forming on his face as he admired her even more now. "Is it wrong to think I'm sexy?"

"Yes it is homie," Fang grinned. "And a little bit sad. But hey least you can keep yourself occupied with a mirror."

"Hey! Not cool dude!" Wally complained. 'He's such a jerk!'

Megan giggled slightly before transforming into Silver Fang in his civvies, since she had never seen him in his costume. Much to his own surprise, Anthony found his female counterpart pretty sexy. He sighed at the thought. _'Great I'm just as bad as Lil Flash over there.'_

Fang and Robin clapped at the performance as Megan turned back into her original self and sat down. "Not bad at all Megan but you ain't fooling nobody at a close distance."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder. I'm still working on it." Megan explained.

"And your clothes?" Aqua Lad asked.

"They're organic. They respond to my mental commands so I can shape shift into practically anything."

"Long as they're the only ones." Superboy remarked coldly, causing Megan to feel bad. Things were silent for a moment before Robin looked over to Anthony. "So what are your abilities Fang?"

Fang arched an eye brow. "You don't know?"

"No offense but up until last week we didn't know you even existed." Robin replied and Fang chuckled lightly.

"Aight then well I guess I inherited my father's abilities: Enhanced Strength, speed, agility, reflexes, eye sight, and... other things you know how it is." They nodded and he continued by showing his bracelet. "Well to fully control the powers I have, my father left me this silver bracelet. It helps me to control my abilities and own energy. With this I can manipulate the energy using it as a medium and can shape it into some things like a shield or sword or something else useful in combat; I can't do any advanced manipulation like the Green Lantern though but I can make a disk for me to fly on. Downside about it is that if I use too much of my own energy I can blackout or even burn myself out to a degree that I won't be of any use in battle."

"Batman told me that it was a gauntlet though," Robin said before Anthony grinned again. He let his right arm hang out in front of him and closed his eyes and in a quick burst of light the bracelet shifted into a large silver gauntlet that covered most of his forearm. His hair color changed from black to white and when he opened his eyes they were gold with his pupils slitted.

"Wow," Megan said without knowing.

Anthony smiled before reverting back to normal. "Just a small pro that comes with the cur- I mean gift."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice spoke through the Bio-ship's intercom. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian; an emergency alert has been triggered at the harbor's power plant. I suggest you investigate the matter covertly."

Miss Martian nodded. "Understood. Bio-Ship en route to the power plant now."

Robin sighed. "Tornado is trying to keep us busy again."

"Don't think bout it like that Rob," Fang said with a grin. "Least he's giving us something to do unlike the Bats."

"And besides a simple tornado led you guys to Superboy," Megan said in an optimistic manner. "We should at least find out what caused the alert."

Superboy looked out the starboard view window. "I think I know what it was." The Team looked out to see what he was staring at and saw a large tornado coming towards them and fast. Miss Martian attempted to avoid the mass of wind but to no avail as the bio ship was sucked in the tornado. The ship's occupants were being rocked the rapid spinning; Miss Martian quickly retook control of the ship and managed to fly out of the ship.

The Team jumped out of the ship and watched as the tornado wrecked havoc at the power plant. "Since when do tornados form in New England?" Fang asked the group until he noticed there was someone missing.

"Where the hell did Boy Wonder go?"

'_*** * *'**_

Inside the power plant, Robin was already fighting a machine similar to Red Tornado. He was larger than their supervisor, and didn't wear a camp but a scarf around his head. He has two large metal gauntlets on its form arms that were wired to a bigger pack on its back. He looked up He threw explosive discs towards it; the look alike blew them back at Robin. He jumps to avoid the bolts and end being thrown against a wall by a large gust of wind. He got up on his knee as the others caught up to him, Superboy knelling down next to him. "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name," Robin said as Superboy charged into action. The Kryptonian was being impeded by the large gust of winds coming from the android. He was sucked into a mini twister and sent flying into a wall twenty feet away.

"My apologies." The android said in a sarcastic mechanized manner. "You may now address me as Mr. Twister."

The group turned to the downed Superboy and then back to Mt. Twister. Silver Fang chuckled, putting on his shades as his hair and eyes changed. "You all ready for this?" Robin rose up from the ground as the others nodded in agreement and readied themselves before charging the androids. Kid Flash moved on Mr. Twister, flipping forward for a kick in mid-air for the machine. Mr. Twister formed up a powerful gust that stopped the runner in an instant and hurled him out the main gate, watching as he skidded across the pavement before turning back to the others.

The android formed twisters right from under Aqua Lad and Miss Martian, sending them flying backwards into a pillar and wall respectively. Fang ran forward next, shooting three energy beams only for the android to effortlessly move out of the way before forming a large gust of wind that enveloped and shot Fang skidding across the pavement. Robin watched as Fang rolled past him before turning back to the Wind manipulator.

"I came here prepared to fight someone from the Justice League." Mr. Twister said in a mocking fashion. "I was unprepared to believe they'd send _'children'_ to do their jobs for them. I am somewhat offended."

"We're not children!" Robin shouted rebelliously, throwing explosives at the android. Twister formed a wind barrier that impeded the bomb as it blew, but was unable to stop the sharp disc that penetrated his armor. He simply flicked it away before it exploded. "Fortunately you are. Have you no adult supervision at all? I find your presence most disturbing."

_'Is this fool forreal?' _Silver Fang wondered as he and the others formed up on Robin, who continued to glare at Twister. "Well we wouldn't want you to feel _disturbed_. Let's see you get _turbed_ once we kick your CAN!"

Miss Martian forced a steam pipe above Twister open, releasing a steam that blocked his vision as Superboy lunged for the attack. Twister was well prepared for such tactics and formed a massive gust that sent Superboy flying back into a metal support railing and into Miss Martian as she and the others charged. Robin and Aqua Lad didn't even make it five feet near him as Twister enveloped them both in twin twisters and launching them into each other.

"Yo fool! Get ready for a drop!" Mr. Twister looked up at Silver Fang who flew above him on an energy disc before the young hero lunged down at him with energy blade in tow. Mr. Twister shook his head before forming a gust that hit Silver Fang in mid-air into the wall above before he fell.

"Hmph. That was indeed a drop. Thank you for the _turbing_ experience." Twister mocked as he flew out of the plant.

Outside Kid Flash shook himself up and rubbed his head. "Why do I always end up hitting my head?" The teen looked up to see Twister leaving the power plant...unscathed. Anger boiled up inside of the hero, his thought running rampant about his team but not stopping him from cutting off the android's escape. "What did you do to my Team?"

"Embarrassed them mostly." Mr. Twister chuckled before sending the Kid Flash flying in a mini Twister for the building. Wally prepared for impact but the impact never came as the dust settled.

"I've got you Wally!" Miss M said as he opened his eyes to see himself hover over the pavement before he touched down on his feet. He looked over at the group and smiled. "Thanks. Thought I was gonna be a pancake for a second there."

"I would've thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister mocked.

"What do you want?" Aqua Lad yelled out at the machine.

Mr. Twister rose into the air. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero to challenge me!"

"I'm bout to show you a REAL hero right here!" Silver Fang howled before he charged into the air on his disc. He jumped off and prepared to fire an energy wave but Mr. Twister countered immediately with a large twister that sent him flying back into the ground. He skidded five away and back at the feet of the group where he quickly rebounded. He looked up and felt his blood boil when the red machine cross his arms and said, "I'm still waiting."

Fang was about to charge again but Aqua Lad stuck his arm in front of him. "We don't need a repeat of what happened. Calm down." He looked over his shoulders to Miss M.

"Read his mind and find out what he's after!"

"But you said not to do that!" Miss M said, remembering the last incident with the Team and Superboy in the Cave.

"It's okay to do it with the bad guy!" Robin countered. Miss M focused on trying to read the machine's mind, but found she could not. How couldn't she read his mind if he was a human...unless...

She smacked herself on the forehead. How could she not see it sooner? "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado is disguise! He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do we know that can generate tornados at will?"

Realization quickly dawned on all of the Team. "It was Red Tornado who sent us here in the first place." Aqua Lad said.

"After being told we'd be tested soon enough," Robin brought up to the Team. "This is a test to keep us busy!"

Kid Flash nodded in agreement before lowering his head in shame. "Speedy called it: We're a joke!"

After calming down, Silver Fang just stared at them as they walked forward towards "Red Tornado" and then back to the android whose identity was being question. Things didn't add up. Why would Red Tornado attack civilians and use those generators to form twisters that weren't even red? There way no way the League could be testing them like this if it meant harming civilians or the city.

Before he could even say anything, Fang saw the android create a storm above him. That only confirmed that he was right as he ran up to the three. He formed a large shield in front of them but wasn't strong enough as the force of the lightning broke through his shield and sent the Team flying back from the explosion.

Superboy removed his torn and burnt jacket. He then snarls before quickly jumping in the air towards Mr. Twister with a punch aimed at the android's torso. Mr. Twister countered his attempt with lightning that struck Superboy in the chest and sent him flying into the ground making a short dirt trail from impact.

Slowly stirring back up from the explosion, Miss M sat up and sensed Mr. Twister approach her and the Team. "Guys we need to-" She stopped short when she saw the condition of the team: Superboy was down, along with Aqua Lad, Robin and Kid Flash who were on the ground as well. To her in front her Silver Fang was on his down as well. With Mr. Twister slowly coming down on them, Megan moved her Bio Ship in optic mode between them and Mr. Twister.

The android shook his head. "I will admit you children have power, but I will not sit here and play hide and seek with you all. That would not help me achieve my objectives so for your benefit stay hidden!" Wally stirred himself awake and looked up to see Mr. Twister. Before he could speak, Megan placed her hand on his lips to keep him quiet. "Next time you attempt to meddle in my affairs, I will personally end each and every one of you permanently!"

Mr. Twister left the plant, heading for the harbor. Fang and the others slowly woke up and looked around to see the android no where in sight. Fang sat up and held his head. "What just happened?"

Miss Martian sheepishly grinned. "I put the Bio Ship between us and Mr. Twister."

Superboy punched down a large boulder that was unearthed from the hole his body made before walking up to the Martian, "And that's suppose to make it right? You tricked us into believing that was Red Tornado!"

Silver Fang moved between the two, followed by Aqua Lad, Robin and Kid Flash. "Lay off mane. We didn't do any better than she did."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqua Lad voiced out in her defense. "She has no prior experience."

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin added. "We shouldn't have listened."

Wally looked down to her with a frown. "You are pretty inexperienced, Megan. Hit the showers we can handle things from here"

"Stay out of our way!"Superboy added before going out to catch up with Red Tornado, Robin and Kid Flash close behind. Megan lowered her head as if she was close to tears. "I was just trying to be apart of the Team..."

Aqualad grabbed the back of his head. He was never good at comforting others. "To be honest...I'm not sure we even have a team."

When Aqualad left to join the others, Silver Fang stood by Megan and sighed, offering her a hand. She looked at it and gave him a confused look. "Aren't you mad too?"

Fang flashed a small grin. "Sure I was pissed bout him whooping me but I don't got time to be mad. We got a city to save."

"They don't want me around...I'd only get in the way." Megan said, hiding her eyes from Fang. He knelled down and tipped her chin up so her eyes met his shaded ones. She felt a blush come up on her cheeks from his straight forwardness.

"Just because they don't want you doesn't me we don't need you, Megan. Trust me." He grabbed her hands and brought her up with him. "If you don't wanna help us that's fine but I know damn well wez gonna need you out there. Hope you come out and join the party."

With that Fang let go and ran after the others, leaving Megan to contemplate his words.

'_*** * *'**_

**Happy Harbor**

**July 18th**

**6:16pm EST**

The harbor was being torn apart. All across the general area two large twisters were running rampant, destroying anything and everything in their path. A twister near the ships in the docks sent the speed boats flying, the vehicles crashing landing into the town and nearly hitting the civilians as they ran for their lives.

Mr. Twister stood at a distance, controlling the twister's path of destruction. "Certainly this will get the Justice League's attention."

"You got ours," Mr. Twister turned to see Kid Flash running for him. "Full and undivided!" The miniature Flash jumped, slamming his feet into the wind-user's chest and forcing him skidding back.

"Immaterial and insufficient," Mr. Twister declared the hint of total annoyance evident in his metallic tone. "You are a distraction that I can no longer tolerate!"

"Hrraagh!" Superboy exclaimed flying down towards the android; Mr. Twister hovered out of Superboy's impact, forming a distance between him and the young heroes before sending small twisters towards them.

'_*** * *'**_

"The Team really needs your help!" Miss M said to Red Tornado as she flew her bio-ship back to Mount Justice.

"If I were to intervene, it wouldn't be to 'help'," Red Tornado said with a matter of fact tone. "Still, it is a strange coincidence that this Twister shares my own elemental abilities...even my immunity to telepathy."

Miss M was in thought at Red Tornado's words when she smacked herself in the forehead as revelation hit her. "Hello Megan! I need to tell...the...others..." The thought of what had recently transpired at the power plant returned as she remembered what the others had said to her. She didn't want to get in their way again or screw up like she did before until Silver Fang's words came to mind.

'_Just because they don't want you doesn't me we don't need you, Megan. Trust me.'_

Taking a breath, Megan smiled as she turned her ship around.

'_*** * *'**_

Robin and Aqualad jumped over the wreckage of a boat, trying to close in on Twister as the android hurled a boat towards Superboy and Kid Flash. Twister, however, spun around to face those sending small twisters for the two. Robin held back but Aqualad continued forward, spinning around the twister and avoiding it altogether but was swept from his feet and sent flying into a wooden house.

Silver Fang ran as fast as he could, taking advantage of Twister's blind spot and forming energy claw around his hand as he ran forward. Twister saw Fang coming and generated another twister aimed for the young hero. Silver Fang maneuvered around the wind, raising an energy clawed hand and thrusting for the android's metallic chest; Twister narrowly avoided the clawed hand and raised his arm, his under armed thunder cannon aimed for Fang. Silver Fang's eyes widened as he formed an energy shield in front of the cannon as it shot a lightning-like blast of energy directly at him, the shield taking the brunt of the hit but sending the hero flying back into grounded boat. "Damn that hurt." He muttered under his breath as he struggled to get his bearings. His head shot up when he heard a shout of pain emanate from Aqua Lad who had landed in an old wooden building with the help of Twister. He winced at the sight.

"But that probably hurt even more."

Robin and Kid Flash moved on the android, only for them to be blasted away by his generated gusts of wind. Superboy jumped into action, raising his fist up as he once again tried to close the distance between he and the android. Twister saw the Kyrptonian as clear as day and generated another tornado underneath him, sending him flying for the wooden house where Aqua Lad had landed. It raised a speed boat from the docks with another twister and made it follow the same trajectory as Super Boy.

Aqua Lad removed the wooden wreckage from atop of him and looked up to see Super Boy and the boat heading straight for him. He managed to jump away in time as the Kyrptonian landed in the building, followed by the boat that caused the entire house to fall atop of Super Boy. Aqua Lad saw the boat's motor land next to him and picked it up, throwing it at the android as he ran to confront it again.

Silver Fang saw Robin and Kid Flash take cover behind a down boat and ran over to them, ducking behind the boat as Aqua Lad distracted Mr. Twister. He looked behind the end of the boat, watching Aqua Lad struggling to keep Twister at bay before turning to where Superboy was, seeing the young Kyrptonian struggle to get up and recover from the wreckage. "Okay homies wez really need to take this Tornado wannabe out. He is on my nerves here."

"Join the club, Fang." Robin said. Batman's partner and successor stood up and went into his coat, pulling out his yellow utility belt from the black material and strapping it around his chest.

"You brought your belt with you, Rob?" Kid Flash inquired, catching the yellow object with his peripheral vision.

"Never leave home without it!" Robin said proudly. "First thing Batman taught me."

Kid Flash resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked back at the fight. "Yeah along with never go to the bathroom without it."

"At least we have something that can give us an edge in this fight," Silver Fang commented, holding back a grin after hearing Kid Flash's joke. "Just wish Miss M would –"

As if on cue after hearing Fang call her name, a voice that was extremely similar to Miss Martian rang loudly within his head, along with the others, the sudden intrusion causing them to grab their heads from the sting they felt.

**'_Listen to me, all of you!'_**

'_Speak of the devil,'_ Fang thought.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yelled out at Miss Martian's sudden intrusion into his head again.

**'_I know!'_** Miss M said defensively. Even from her distance from the battle it was as if she could still feel the anger laced behind Super Boy's words_. **'And I know I messed up, but now I know what we need to do!'**_

Twister sent Aqua Lad skidding across the ground nearby Superboy before he returned to wrecking havoc on the town. The Atlantian recovered slowly and contemplated her words using Twister's inattentiveness as a moment's respite.

**'_Please trust me!' _**she cried out once more, begging for them to listen to her.

Silver Fang grinned at her determined words before he looked at his indecisive teammates. He could the doubt in their eyes, unsure whether or not they could trust her after her screw up earlier. He turned back to the android, seeing the machine once again begin to wreck havoc on the town and snarled before standing up from behind his cover and sprinting for the android.

**'_Everyone we can trust her! She's tryin here so I'm down with whatever helps us beat this fool!'_** He thought, hoping that Miss M's mental link worked both ways as he entered the fray again to get Twister's attention.

A moment passed that seemed like an eternity before Aqua Lad said telepathically as well. 'I agree with Fang. Now isn't the time to argue about the past here or amongst each other.'

**'_I'm in too'_ **Robin voiced out mentally in agreement.

**_'Same here, babe.'_** Kid Flashed joined in.

**'…_Fine.'_** Super Boy conceded last.

Miss M silently whispered a thank you to them before she explained her plan to the Team.

'_*** * *'**_

Twister wouldn't relent on his rampage of Happy Harbor, his generated twisters leaving a path of destruction in their wake. A twister in the docks sent a small barrage of three speed boats into the air, crashing into the ground near civilians who were running to escape the carnage.

"How much longer must I wait for a real hero to challenge me?"

"Not long!"

Twister turned around, seeing the Team begin walking towards him. "I grow tired of this game!" It raised his arms forming two twisters in front of it, prepared to send them towards the others who dared to challenge it again until it saw a red man flying towards it with its robotic vision and it lowered it arms.

"Hit the showers, boys," Red Tornado told the Team as he landed between them and Mr. Twister. "I was hoping that you could handle this… clearly you all cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin complained, only for it fall on deaf ears as Red Tornado told them it was not open for debate and the Team non-chantilly dispersed, leaving both heroic and villainous androids on the field alone.

Twister watched the young heroes leave for a moment before shifting his gaze, his attention now solely on its heroic counterpart. "I was beginning to believe that you would never show up. I can gladly say that I am happy that I was wrong."

"Yes… and I'm here now," Red Tornado said and not a second later a small twister formed behind him and he moved his arm out, directing the wild wind for his opponent. Twister hovered around and generated an equally powerful gale that collided and canceled out Red Tornado's attack. It followed it up with a more powerful twister and directed it straight towards the Justice Leaguer, who canceled it out like it was nothing but a summer breeze.

"We are evenly matched, Twister!"

Red Tornado generated a powerful tornado behind him that broke down the earth beneath it and sent the large boulders flying towards Twister; the Red Tornado counterpart slammed its fist on the ground, generating a shield of wind that deflected the boulders. "Fortunately we are not!" It stood up and rose up its lighting cannons, firing the energy into one powerful blast of generated electrical power. Red Tornado flew up from the ground, hovering above and gracefully avoiding the energy blast until he accidentally hovered over a crashed speed boat.

When the energy beam made contact, Red Tornado was caught in the resulting explosion and was shot back hard onto the ground. Twister hovered quickly to the fallen android's side and saw the damaged that was wrought from the explosion. It raised his hand up, allowing small wires to leave from its fingertips that connected themselves onto Red Tornado's head.

"Be still hero. The re-programming shall not take very long."

Not a second later Red Tornado's hand grabbed and jerked the wires off his head. If Twister organic eyes they had widened when its counterpart's head shape shifted into Miss Martian, the female alien smirking at the android.

"Longer than you might think."

"No…"

That was all Twister managed to say before Miss M blasted him way with a psychic blast into yet another tornado that Kid Flash had made spinning rapidly. The android was sent flying to Super Boy, who caught it and slammed blow after blow into the machine's armored torso. Twister was unable to generate his small gales to form some kind of defense and a final punch from Superboy sent the android flying into the waters of the docks. Not a moment passed when Aqua Lad came swimming towards Twister, slamming an anchor into it before creating a bio-electrical blast and blasted Twister out of the waters, his arm destroyed from the blast, and into ground. The Team didn't let up on their offensive; Miss Martian, no longer disguised as Red Tornado, lifted Twister from ground with her psychic abilities and with one motion blasted the android's other arm and some parts off with a psychic wave. She held it in place as Robin came running onto the scene, throwing explosive disk into Twister before Miss M let him free fall for the ground, where Silver Fang stood, a wolf-like grin on his face and hand radiating with energy.

"And this is game, fool!" Silver Fang exclaimed, slamming his energy clawed hand into Twister, delivering the final blow; Twister fly a few yards away, crashing into the hard ground beneath it and rolling a few more feet before the momentum died down.

As the Team formed up around Twister, the android got up on his knees and stared at the heroes, who were ready to defend themselves incase it had any other means to fight, which didn't seem like any. They were surprised to see the android's body open up and let out a scrawny looking man in a green and white jumpsuit, looking at the Team with beady eyes.

"F-Foul! I c-call foul!"

Silver Fang was not impressed slapped his forehead down in his palm as he groaned aloud. "I can't believe we were getting owned by this wimp."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Goes to show appearances can be deceiving."

Miss Martian walked up to the criminal and looked over to a large man-sized boulder before lifting it off the ground and levitating it over the man. Everyone's eyes widened at what she was doing; Aqua Lad moved to stop her.

"Megan, no!"

It was too late. The moment he grabbed her arm, she had dropped the boulder on the man without the slightest bit of hesitation. Fang stared at the sight of the execution and gulped before looking at her once again. _'I do not ever wanna be on her bad side.'_

Robin glared at Miss Martian behind his shades as he walked up to her angrily. "I don't know how things are done on Mars but here on Earth, we DO NOT execute our captives!"

Miss Martian smirked. "And you said you'd trust me." She lifted the boulder from the ground, with everyone expecting to see a bloody pancake remains of the man, and instead saw the torn and destroyed remains of a machine instead. "That's why I couldn't read his mind!"

Kid Flash walked over and picked up the robot's eyes. "Cool! Souvenir!"

"What I tell you, girl?" Fang said, winking at Miss M with his thumb up. She smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqua Lad commented.

"Yeah sorry bout earlier," Robin said.

"Gotta say, you rocked this mission," Kid Flash joked amusingly. "Get it? Rocked?"

A short, yet awkward pause.

"Anyways," Silver Fang re-adjusted his shades, giving Miss M a grin. "We're just glad that you're on the team."

Miss M smiled back at him.

"Thanks. I am too."

'_*** * *'**_

Later in the Cave, as night descended on Happy Harbor, the Team was gathered around the remains of the android they had bought back with them. Red Tornado stood with the Team as Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy investigated and analyzed the remaining tech. Silver Fang stood next to Kaldur, who was conversing with their supervisor about the battle.

"…It was clearly sent out to either sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur explained to Red Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Then that's means you've been marked by someone." Anthony added, looking back at the android.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan inquired.

Red Tornado looked at her. "No. This was your battle; I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should I expect for you to solve mine for me."

Megan eye's widened slightly hearing Red Tornado's words. "But if you're in danger then-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said with brisk authority and without a moment's pause turned around and walked away into a corridor. Megan looked to Kaldur, who shook his head at her and then to Anthony, who crossed his arms and looked towards Red Tornado.

"Can't say nothing, Megan. If it were me I'd be in the same vote."

"Pfft. Batman, Flash and Superman; they'd have jumped right in without a problem." Wally muttered walking over to them.

"Well if we're going to have a babysitter than a heartless machine is _exactly_ what we need." Robin said, to which Wally, Kaldur, Megan and Anthony looked at him with displeasure and surprise that he'd say something like that.

"Ayye mane that was a little much." Anthony said.

"And inaccurate."

Hearing Red Tornado's voice, the Team's gazes fell onto the wind elemental user. "I do have a heart: carbon-e steel alloy… and I also have excellent hearing."

Robin shivered under Tornado's robotic gaze. "R-Right. I'll try and strive to be more… accurate."

Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "And more respectful."

Nodding once, Red Tornado turned back around and continued his trek deeper into the Cave, leaving the group alone with their thoughts.

As Kaldur, Wally, and Robin walked off together into the Cave, Anthony watched Megan and Superboy stare at one another, with the former looking for some kind of acceptance from the latter. Finally after a long moment of silence, Superboy apologized and walked away. She visibly brightened up upon hearing the Boy of Steel's apology, which made Anthony smile as he made his way for the Zeta Teleporter to head back home.

"Anthony wait!"

He looked over his shoulder at Megan, who walked up over to in haste. "What's up?"

"Are you leaving already?"

He smirked. "Yeah. I got a game to play tomorrow and need the sleep."

Megan tilted her head. "Game? Like sports?"

Anthony nodded in response with a grin. "Hell yeah. I play basketball back home like crazy. My homies and me got a game gainst some dudes from another street so I gotta get some shut eye."

"Ohh well good luck tomorrow?"

At that the young hero chuckled. "Thanks." He turned to leave again. As he entered the teleported he heard Megan say, "Wait!" He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her blush lightly.

"Thanks…for saying what you said earlier. It helped me out."

He grinned. "Yeah. It helped us out too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hello everyone. It's been what? Almost a year now since I started this? Anyways as you can see I decided to re-write chapter two into it's full part in way to show you all that I'm starting it again. I've been off for awhile and I plan to continue this. xRYDERx will no longer be co-authoring this fanfiction but I am looking for someone who knows his/her DC and can help me out since I'm relatively new at writing heroic stuff like this._

_I will not be promising updates out my ass no more. I will continue and if you wish to know when I will be updating check out my profile and look under my current projects where I'll have my predicted date for a next update. Also I am right now at this moment begging you guys to leave me a review, criticism of some kind so I know exactly what I need to work on and comment about my work. I wanna be able to improve and I can't do that unless I have good feedback. But don't go giving negative feedback either. Constructive criticism no hazing. _

_Wolf's Honour_


End file.
